Rutherfordiana/Source Material Extracts/Historic Families of Kentucky
Source From Green, 1889:51 Extract ...Robert Campbell was a native of Scotland, and, it is believed [Sprague's Annals] was of the Campbells of Kirnan, who were cadets of the house of Argyle, and from whence sprung the illustrious poet. It is ascertained, from the concurring records of several families, that the mother of Robert Campbell, Elizabeth Walker, was born in Scotland, in 1703, and was the oldest of the seven children of John Walker, of Wigtown, Scotland. The mother of this John Walker was Catherine Rutherford, daughter of John Rutherford, of an ancient and honorable family in Teviotdale, celebrated in story and ballad as hard fighting, adventurous soldiers. One account represents this John Rutherford to have been the son, another asserts that he was either the nephew or full first cousin of Rev. Samuel Rutherford, the able and learned author of "Rutherford's Letters", one of the seven delegates from Scotland to the noted Westminister Assembly, and one of the very foremost, ablest and bravest of the leaders of the Scotch Presbyterian Church.--Sprague's Annals.] The two were certainly of the same blood and very nearly related. Whatever the degree of kindred, the connection could add nothing of honor to the characters of reputations of the gifted, brave, pious descendants of John Rutherford in America. The wife of John Rutherford was a descendant of Rev. Joseph Alliene, the distinguished author of "Alliene's Alarm". John Walker went from Wigton to Ireland, and there married; all of his children were born in Ireland save Elizabeth, the mother of Robert Campbell. From Ireland he emigrated to Pennsylvania, whither all of his children also came; and from that colony they all, or nearly all, drifted to the Valley of Virginia settling on Walker's Creek, in Rockbridge County. The sons of John Walker, of Wigtown, were John, James, Samuel, Alexander and Joseph, who gave their name to the creek on which they settled, where their descendants became so numerous that they were sometimes pleasantly called the "Creek Nation". Besides Elizabeth---the mother of Robert Campbell---John Walker of Wigtown, had also a daughter, Jane, who married in Pennsylvania, an Irishman named James Moore, who with his brother Joseph Moore, had emigrated to that colony about the year 1726, from whence they moved to the Valley. Rachel, the oldest daughter of James Moore and Jane Walker, married William McPheeters, also born in Pennsylvania, the son of a Scotch-Irishman, also named William McPheeters, who was said to have been descended from a Scotch highlander named Peter Hume. William McPheeters and Rachel Moore had had ten children, one of whom as Rev. William McPheeters, the able theologian and eloquent preacher...of Rev. McPheeters... Mary Moore, th second child of james Moore and Jane Walker, first married one of the chivalrous Paxtons, by whom Samuel Paxtonn was her son. Secondly, she married as his second wife, Alexander Stuart, the major of Colonel Samuel McDowell;s regiment, who was captured at Guilford.... Green's Sources Green, 1889 explicitly cites only Sprague, 1858. However, some of the phrasing in Green indicates that he also consulted McPheeters, 1842, as well as Sprague]. For example Green notes that :"...their descendants became so numerous that they were sometimes pleasantly called the "Creek Nation''.'"" This echoes McPheeters statement that :"...all closely allied, were sometimes, '''pleasantly, called the "Creek Nation"." Category:McPheeters families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Category:Moore families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Category:Walker families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Category:families of Kentucky